


Shining

by FainTheSentientBeing



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Wingman Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: Yoshiko is completely in love with Hanamaru, unfortunately she has absolutely no idea how to deal with it. However, she has master matchmaker Mari Ohara on her side. Will her advice be Yoshiko's saving grace? Or lead her on a path to ruin?





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t get it. How can she be so…So… Alluring!” Yoshiko complained, crossing her arms and collapsing back onto the floor from her sitting position. “She’s like a succubus, Mari-Chan! Well, if succubi were cute instead of hot.” 

Mari merely laughed in response, Yoshiko had been hoping she would give some advice or say anything that would remotely help. However she quickly realised that was far out of character for her. “Hanamaru-Chan? I don’t see it.” she said bluntly. “She’s pretty nice, yeah. But nothing but her chest stands out that much.” 

“Always the chest with you…” she grumbled “She’s just! She’s so nice to me! And she’s always smiling at me and offering to help me with things or do stuff. I don’t get it!” she continued her ramblings, she wasn’t quite sure how they had gotten onto the topic of her romantic frustrations, but she was determined to see it through to the end. 

Yet again, Mari laughed. However it was a different sort, more of a dark giggle than the simple amusement of earlier. Yoshiko could tell she knew something she didn’t. “H-huh? W-what is it?” she asked frantically, jerking up to look at her so quickly she almost got whiplash.

“Oh my. You really don’t realise?” She teased, giggling into her hand and staring at Yoshiko. She was caught in her trap, now all Mari had to do was build suspense and make the final strike. “Well, I guess I’ll have to explain it to you.” she said, feigning irritation. “Hanamaru-Chan loves you.” she stated nonchalantly, her smile growing wider as she watched several individual levels of shock run amok on Yoshiko’s face. Quickly, her giggle evolved into a rambunctious rampage of laughter, it seemed to take up the whole room.

Yoshiko blushed not only because she was embarrassed, but at the mere suggestion Hanamaru had feelings for her. To her, it seemed more like a fantasy than anything resembling reality. Something among her wildest dreams of fallen angels and dark rituals than the world she lived in. “N-no way!” she exclaimed dismissively. “D-don’t be so foolish, Mari-Chan!” 

She realised she had to get out of the conversation, and fast. She decided she couldn’t face the idea, not yet, not ever. Luckily, she had a solution. She changed her voice, deepening and changing it slightly. Punctuating the start of her sentence with a villainous cackle, she began “Besides. How could a fallen angel such as myself ever love a human? I am beyond such feelings.” 

“Oh! Yohane!” Mari announced, her accent coming through far more than usual. Most of the time she would let Yoshiko go wild with her fallen angel persona, but she couldn’t let this opportunity pass her by. “If you don’t then why are you blushing?”

Yoshiko wasn’t blushing at all. But the mere suggestion of it ripped her out of character. “Wh-what? I-I’m not blushing! Seriously, I don’t like her!” Ironically, her attempts to deny any blushing only caused her face to grow redder. “Besides, why would I like her? She’s always so concerned for me and preventing me from getting all weird in front of people! I-it’s suffocating! A-and how she smiles at me? It’s… It’s… Irritating! Why does she always have to smile at me? Can’t she do anything else with that cute face?” she ranted, growing more and more enamored with each loving comment she attempted to disguise as anger.

“You’re in love with her too!” Mari taunted, leaning over the table between them and beaming at her. Yoshiko finally conceded with a grumble, gaze locked on the ground in an attempt to hide her red face.

After a long pause, she spoke. “I don’t know. She makes me feel...things. But I don’t exactly know what those things are.” She emphasised the word things especially, her confusion especially evident whenever she uttered the word.

“Well, tell me about those things.” Mari replied, excited and intrigued.

“Um. She makes me want to smile. Which I do… A lot. And she makes me want to like. Hold her? And be close to her. Y’know all of those things they do in lame romantic movies. I wanna do all that stuff.” 

“I see, I see.” she said, breaking into English all of a sudden. She ignored the confused look Yoshiko gave her, she rarely ever acknowledged the fact that to her she was speaking pure gibberish and she wasn’t about to start. “Do you ever want to just…” she elongated the vowels in the final word, building up suspense and giving her time to articulate what she would say next. “Push your face between her boobs and just. Rest there?” she asked, completely seriously.

Mari was met with the single most bewildered look in her life, it was almost as if she could read Yoshiko’s thoughts in that moment. She was wondering how exactly Mari could have arrived at the conclusions she did. How she could possibly think that; One, it was something anyone other than her thought about often. Two, it was the most important question to ask someone confused about their feelings. And three, that Yoshiko would even have an answer for such an outlandish question. 

Seamlessly, she covered up her entirely serious question with an “It’s joke!” Despite Yoshiko being largely unable to understand English, she knew what that meant. Mainly thanks to Mari’s constant use of it. 

Yoshiko thanked god she had taken the question back, she could only imagine Mari’s reaction to her saying yes. “Okay, let’s just assume. Just assume! For the time being that I love Zuramaru and she loves me back. What would I do in that situation?”

Mari laughed, unintentionally diabolical. “So you want some romantic advice, do you?” she asked, despite already knowing the answer. “Well, you’ve come to the right place! After all, I’ve got not only one…” she puffed out her chest proudly and held up two fingers for effect “But two! Two girlfriends!” 

“I know that Mari-Chan.” she sighed. “Everyone knows that. You don’t exactly hide it…” 

She shushed her loudly, it was almost violent. “Anyway, let’s start with how I got Kanan-Chan and Dia-Chan.” it was clear it was moreso an opportunity for Mari to brag than an example for Yoshiko to follow, however she still listened intently; she was curious to know how someone like Mari managed to convince not just one, but two people to date her. 

“Well, first of all there’s all this.” Mari gestured to herself pridefully, earning her an eye roll from Yoshiko. “Which uh, you don’t have…” she playfully insulted. “Then there’s my personality. Cute, exciting, fun. Overall just shiny!” 

“Do you even know what shiny means?” Yoshiko sighed, Mari’s excessive English had always bothered her slightly and now was a good a time as any to figure out if she actually knew what she was saying.

“Of course I do! It means something that gives off this bright, appealing light. Something that draws you in and pulls at your heart. Well, that’s what it means for people at least.” she shrugged. “Like, Kanan-Chan is shiny. So is Dia-Chan. And clearly, so am I!” she grinned, elated. Yoshiko couldn’t quite tell if she had just made the explanation up on the spot or if she had planned it all along. Regardless, the explanation made a lot of sense to her.

As she considered Mari’s definition, her mind was dominated by a single thing. Hanamaru. No matter what she did, she couldn’t stop assigning those traits to her. As she envisioned her in her mind’s eye, she could practically see her glowing like the sun. She forced herself to move on “Clearly you think highly of yourself Mari-Chan…” she replied, smiling smugly at her, glad to have finally gotten a shot back at her.

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with that!” she defended. “Anyway…” she examined Yoshiko up and down. “You don’t have a lot going for you, do you? Unless Hanamaru-Chan is into crazy demon girls. Which she very well could be.” 

Although Yoshiko knew Mari was only kidding, her words managed to affect her. She wondered if she really did have nothing going for her, if she even had any appealing traits. Self confidence had never really been a problem for her before, but all of a sudden doubt started eating away at her.

“Luckily for you, I can teach you Mari’s Methods! Sure fire tactics to get you the girl of your dreams.” she announced. “So, here’s what I did with Dia and Kanan. I was really physical with them, of course. You know what that entailed.” she made a little grabbing motion in the air, grinning sinfully. “You don’t have to do that though, hugging and hand holding and stuff works too.” 

She flushed “H-hand holding? Hugging?” she questioned, her blush taking over more and more of her face as she repeated Mari’s words. Despite them being such minor shows of affection they flustered her to no end, as much as she would love them she knew she could never initiate them herself.

“Yes! Physical affection is essential! But if you can’t there’s still other stuff.” she shrugged.  
“Well, what is it?” Yoshiko pressed, the more and more she thought about Hanamaru the more desperate she grew to figure out just how she could date her.

Mari was silent. Eyes and mouth closed for dramatic effect. “Flirting.” she said, her voice piercing through the veil of dramatism and silence she had built up. 

“Oh, that’s it?” she asked, the idea didn’t embarrass her as much as anything physical for whatever reason. “I thought you were gonna suggest something way crazier.”

“What do you mean that’s it? Flirting isn’t that easy, y’know!” Mari snapped, her pride seeming somewhat wounded. “Anyway, yes. Flirting. It’s pretty simple. You give them compliments, hint at romantic and well. Other. Stuff. We’ll talk about that when you’re older.”

“Mari-Chan, you’re not that much older than me…” Yoshiko responded. “I know what you’re talking abo-” she found herself being shushed, and so decided to withdraw and just let Mari continue.

“Gifts are good too. Flowers, chocolates, that kind of stuff. Just anything they like. What would Hanamaru-Chan like?” she was clearly becoming more interested in actually helping, which Yoshiko thanked every demonic force she could think of for.

“Uhh. Well, any food really. And books. So, I should get her those, right?” 

“Yep! Wait, do you have the money for it?” she leaned over the table excitedly, happy to be making progress.

“Uh, let me see.” Yoshiko took out her purse, fearing she already knew the answer.

She did. And unfortunately, the answer was no. Inside her purse there was a meagre sum of money, she could barely buy a page, let alone a book. Mari looked inside it and let out a shocked “Oh!”

Immediately she reached into her own bag, frantically pulling out her own purse. She took Yoshiko’s hand and plopped in more money than she had ever held before. “Wh-what? Mari-Chan, how much is that?” she asked, eyes locked on the large sum of money in her hand.

“Uhh. Twenty? Thirty thousand yen? Something like that.” Mari said nonchalantly. 

“Th-thirty?” she was tempted to refuse it outright, but she couldn’t help but want to keep it. After all, it wasn’t every day your friend would hand you a ridiculous sum of money. She settled to simply say “Thank you” and continue staring at the money.

“That’ll cover any future dates too.” she said, winking. “You should probably get a new outfit with some of it too, I don’t know if restaurants appreciate your demon getup.” 

“R-right.” she was still far too shellshocked to reply properly. “Can we get back to flirting, please?” 

“Okay! Well, a classic technique is Kabedon. Are you familiar with it?” 

“Kabedon…” the name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite understand it. “Wall hitting?” she said, attempting to reverse engineer the word. Mari could practically see the gears turning in Yoshiko’s head. “Oh! Is that what I see Dia doing to you all the time?” 

Mari’s eyes widened more than she thought humanly possible “Y-you’ve seen her doing that?” she questioned, clearly shocked at the revelation.

“Yeah, all the time. I pass by the student council room and there you two are. Just, Kabedonning it up.”

Mari cleared her throat loudly. “Okay, okay. So you know Kabedon. Do that to Hanamaru-Chan. Combine that by telling her how cute she looks. That with some more flirting and gift giving should be a sure fire way, okay?”

Yoshiko found it hard to answer, the concept of resolving to finally take that step with Hanamaru, it was hard to face. Her personality shifted, her confidence was restored. “Of course. I’ve fallen from the very heavens, asking Zuramaru out is no challenge.” 

“Heheh, alright. I suppose you’re all set. I didn’t even have to tell you my secret techniques…” Mari smirked, knowing she would catch Yoshiko in her trap for sure.

“Secret techniques?” her character broke. “Wh-what are they?” Hook, line and sinker.

Mari whispered into her ear, doing her best to stifle her laughter. “Okay? Sounds weird, but I’ll try it…” Yoshiko said softly, confusion clear in her voice. 

“Okay, when are you gonna do this. I want to see.” she asked, snickering to herself. It was guaranteed to be an entertaining sight.

“Um, I don’t know. Whenever the opportunity presents itself I suppose.” 

“In other words, I’m gonna have to make you…” Mari teased.

“No! I can do it myself!” Yoshiko argued.

“Sure, sure. We’ll see about that.” Mari mocked, earning herself a pillow violently tossed at her face.

The room delved into a cacophony of pillow throwing and plush violence and momentarily Yoshiko managed to get her mind off of it all. But once the chaos had ended, her thoughts returned to the same thing they always did. The way Hanamaru shined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sunshine fic. I haven't yet seen all of the show, so I apologise if anything is weird. I really had a lot of fun writing this. I love Mari and Yoshiko and they both have really entertaining personalities I can kind of just go wild with. It's fun. I hope everything is nicely in character and entertaining to read. As always, I hope you have a nice day and enjoy reading this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko had spontaneously combusted. Of course not literally, but it certainly felt that way to her. Up until that point, she and Mari had just been going about their business, preparing Yoshiko for when she eventually asked Hanamaru out. Eventually being the keyword there. It was debatable whether the situation was fortunate or unfortunate; Hanamaru was right there, walking around the town alone. It was an ideal opportunity for Yoshiko to swoop in and sweep her off of her feet.

Sadly, Yoshiko was more of a scared little sparrow than a hawk (Although she’d describe herself as a raven.), so no swooping would be occurring. That is, if it weren’t for Mari. “Oh! Yoshiko-Chan, look!” she exclaimed, flailing her arm about as she pointed Hanamaru out. Of course she had noticed long before Mari pointed her out, she always stuck out to Yoshiko. It seemed the instant she entered her vision all she could focus on was her. 

“It’s just as Mari-Chan said.” she thought “Shiny…” Quickly she dismissed the thought, Mari’s stupid English words didn’t even mean anything, especially what she said they meant. “S-so? It’s Zuramaru, what about her?” she said, being as nonchalant as possible. Although, she couldn’t be very nonchalant with her bright red face and shaky voice. 

“Well, you can ask her out. You’ve got all the gifts right there, and you know my techniques. So what better time is there?” she beamed supportively at Yoshiko.

“A-a time when I’m prepared!” she snapped, fiddling with the straps of the bag she was carrying. She took a look inside, there were three varied books and a small mountain of snacks, she couldn’t deny they were perfect for Hanamaru. 

“But you are prepared Yoshiko-Chan.” Mari challenged, grabbing Yoshiko by the shoulders and turning her to look at Hanamaru. “You’ve got all the stuff, you’ve got a less ridiculous outfit than usual, go talk to her!”

“N-no!” she squirmed out of Mari’s grasp gracelessly, nearly falling over in the process. “L-look, I’ll have plenty of other opportunities. Why do I have to do it now?”

“Is there a reason you can’t do it now?” she asked, a devilish grin spreading across her face. “Is the great fallen angel scared by one little bookworm?” she taunted. “Besides, if you do it now when she’s not expecting it. It’s more of a shock. It’s like you’re sweeping her off of her feet!” 

Her eyes darted about, to Hanamaru and then to Mari and back again. “N-no! Yohane doesn’t fear anyone, especially not Zuramaru! Sh-she’s not intimidating in the slightest, look at her! She’s like a cute little puppy or something.”

“A puppy?” Mari repeated, amused at how oblivious Yoshiko was to her own feelings. 

“Yeah! Like a little one with floppy ears!” she elaborated, visibly excited by describing her cuteness.

She snickered, Yoshiko was so clearly and hopelessly in love, it was both adorable and hilarious at the same time. “Why don’t you go tell her that then?” Mari pressed, grabbing Yoshiko by the shoulders and pushing her toward Hanamaru.

“H-hey! Wait! G-get off!” By now she had already realised the futility in her struggle, Mari was going to get her to talk to Hanamaru, even if it meant picking her up and throwing her. She conceded, accepting her fate and potential death by embarrassment. 

It confused Hanamaru to no end why Mari was pushing Yoshiko toward her, it both amused and concerned her. She waved it off as Mari being well… Herself. Her first instinct was to wave, but she held back a little bit, worrying needlessly about coming across as too excited and somehow giving Yoshiko a hint at her true feelings for her. It was foolish, but it made sense in her head. 

One reserved wave later and she found Yoshiko on the ground in front of her.

Once they had gotten close enough to their target, Mari simply pushed Yoshiko towards Hanamaru and sprinted off to find somewhere discreet to watch. Unfortunately, she pushed ever so slightly too hard. Then again, in Mari’s mind all that slight meant was a little less over the top than usual. 

“Y-yoshiko-Chan! Are you okay, zura?” she exclaimed, offering a hand to the girl at her feet concernedly. She took it, causing Hanamaru to flush. It was nothing really, but the thought that she was holding her hand was paramount in her mind.

“Y-yes Zuramaru, I’m fine.” she said, looking away and blushing not only from embarrassment, but from the exact same thoughts that Hanamaru was having. She kept a hold of Hanamaru’s hand for what felt like far too long, but in reality was much too short. “Can I really do this?” She questioned, briefly glancing back at Hanamaru and blushing once again. “Of course I can. I’ve survived falling from heaven. I can deal with one little talk with Zuramaru.” she struck her signature pose, a demonic grin taking control of her face. “Alright, all I’ve got to do is follow Mari’s advice.” she thought to herself.

“Zuramaru, you’re looking particularly angelic today.” she said, already she was worrying. “Was that too verbose? Particularly? That sounds lame.” Fortunately, Hanamaru disagreed entirely. 

“Thank you, Yoshiko-Chan!” she said, smiling wide at her. “You look nice too, I always love seeing you in more casual clothes.” she commented, looking her up and down. 

Somehow, it was Yoshiko that came out of the encounter more flustered. Her words seemed to have no effect on her. “Guess I just have to try harder.” she supposed. “Thank you too Zuramaru.” she mentally went down the list of things Mari had told her to do. Kabedon seemed like a good place to start, it’d set the tone for the rest of the conversation. 

As if by some demonic intervention, they were thankfully already by a wall. She rested her hand against it, looking down at Hanamaru in a way that she hoped was attractive. Irritatingly, Hanamaru seemed absolutely oblivious to the position Yoshiko had just taken, smiling just as she had been already. 

Of course, Hanamaru was aware of exactly what was going on, but she just couldn’t process it. The thought of Yoshiko actually attempting to flirt with her and ask her out was so unbelievable, something she would only find in her dreams. She simply couldn’t comprehend it being real. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say I ended up in heaven again somehow.” she commented, doing her best to look into Hanamaru’s eyes. Her best was failing miserably.

“Zura? Why?” this time she was legitimately oblivious, not making the connection between Yoshiko’s previous statement and what she had just said.

“Because you’re here.” she stated, uncharacteristically smooth. “It’s like there’s an angel right before my eyes.” she looked into Hanamaru’s eyes properly this time, her successful execution of that line boosting her confidence somewhat. Again that accursed word came to her mind, “Shiny.” she cursed Mari under her breath.

“Aw, thank you. It kinda feels that way sometimes, doesn’t it?” she beamed at Yoshiko. “Like everything’s too good to be true, like you’re on heaven rather than Earth, zura!” 

Yoshiko almost had the urge to clutch her heart, she was far, far too cute for her own good. Her cuteness entirely eclipsed any annoyance she could have felt toward her completely missing what she was saying. “Exactly. That’s how you make me feel, Zuramaru.” 

“Aw, thank you Yoshiko-Chan!” she replied. “You make me happy too, zura!” 

If she could’ve, she would’ve taken a minute just to process that statement alone. It was probably one of the greatest things that had ever been said to her, although she was hoping something else in this conversation would top it. “I-I have some things for you.” she said, her fallen angel voice only slightly quivering. She handed Hanamaru the bag, letting her look through it on her own. She acted like a child on Christmas, taking out each new item excitedly and thoroughly examining it. Yoshiko found herself becoming just as invested in it.

Mari laughed to herself, almost cackling. The both of them were hilariously clueless. In her laughing fit, she almost failed to notice the two figures approaching the other two girls. Dia and Kanan, Mari figured they must have been hanging out with Hanamaru before they got separated. Unfortunately for them, she couldn’t let their reunion happen. She sprinted from her hiding spot over to the two of them (Truthfully, it wasn’t just to stop them from interrupting Yoshiko and Hanamaru, she wanted to see them too.) and completely blindsided them, pulling them both into a crushing hug. “Dia-Chan, Kanan-Chan!” she announced, all but squeezing the life from them. 

“M-Mari-San. Let go.” Dia choked, attempting to squirm out of her girlfriend’s grip to no avail. Ultimately she just went limp and let Mari continue as she had intended, something that was far too common in their relationship. 

Kanan was a lot less affected by the tight grip Mari had on them, she was larger than Dia and by now knew how to withstand Mari’s hugs. “Mari-Chan? What’re you doing here?” she asked, far more composed than Dia could ever hope to be. 

Her question was quickly answered with a finger to the lips and a grand gesture to Yoshiko and Hanamaru. “Is she trying to do kabedon?” Dia whispered, an air of disgust in her voice. 

“Yes.” Mari whispered back. “She’s asking Hanamaru-Chan out.” she beamed. “And guess who set them up?” she sang pridefully.

“Yoshiko and Hanamaru-Chan, hm?” Kanan observed. “I always thought she’d be more into Ruby…” 

Dia let out an ungodly mixture of a muffled screech and a flustered yelp. “What? Hanamaru-San and my precious little sister? No! Hanamaru-San is fine and all, but with Ruby? Never.” she loomed over Kanan despite her smaller stature, looking ready to kill. Kanan could never admit it, but she found it slightly attractive, if not in an absolutely terrifying way. “A-anyway. What exactly did you do, Mari-San?” she strained the exactly, praying that Yoshiko was spared some of Mari’s more ridiculous ideas.

“Oh! Well, the regular stuff. Gifts, compliments and flirting. Then kabedon and some of my own secret techniques…” as the sentence continued, her tone got more and more devilish, bordering on malevolent once she reached the end of the sentence.

“Oh god” her hand collided with her face and she paled. “You’d better not mean what I think you mean…” 

“Depends on which secret techniques you’re thinking about, Dia-Chan.” she teased, punctuating her sentence with a wink. The hair that framed Dia’s face flew up as she recoiled in shock, she was left speechless. “Don’t worry, those ones are staying between the three of us.” 

Kanan sighed. “I don’t think this is going to end well for her if she took your advice like that.” she said. “It’s a miracle you even convinced the two of us to date you.” she joked, kissing Mari on the forehead once she started pouting. “It’s joke.” she repeated her catchphrase back to her, although it was missing it’s signature energy.

Finally Dia recovered. “So what? Are we just watching this play out now?” she asked, tapping her foot. “We were meant to be getting inspiration for the new Azalea song.”

“That can wait. Besides, this could give her even more inspiration!” Mari grinned, wrapping an arm loosely around her.   
Conceding, Dia sighed and just went along with it. It was a lot easier than going against Mari, and she was admittedly curious to see how it’d play out. “Hey, Dia-Chan.” Mari chirped. “I bet you fifty thousand yen that Yoshiko-Chan kisses Hanamaru-Chan.” 

“Wh-what? No way. Neither of them are going to kiss, they aren’t even dating yet. It’ll be after a couple of weeks or something.” she stated firmly. 

“Not everyone’s as prudish as you, Dia-Chan.” Kanan commented. “Besides, you’re both rich. Why are you even making bets?” 

“Hm… You’re right! Money isn’t enough.” Mari concluded, she held Dia tighter and grinned at her almost evilly. “If I win you’ve got to-” the rest was a whisper, imperceptible to anyone but the two of them. 

“F-fine!” she barked, unable to back down from the challenge before her. Kanan rolled her eyes, Dia’s competitive nature would be the death of her.

It was becoming more and more clear to Yoshiko that she would have to resort to extreme measures. No matter what she did, Hanamaru never seemed to catch on. She had dropped so many hints as she opened the gifts and none of them seemed to hit home. She could tell it was time for more extreme measures. Her second arm met the wall, she had decided to perform the full kabedon. Now, all she had to do was recall the secret techniques Mari had taught her. “Hey, Zuramaru. Do you have pet insurance?” she began, leaving no time for her to answer.

“Because I’m-” it hit her all of a sudden. Like a train she didn’t see coming. Her voice squeaked, transforming from the smooth, deeper voice she took on with the persona of Yohane. “L-legitimately concerned that your pets may be in danger.” she croaked, pressing her face into her hands.

“Yoshiko-Chan, I don’t have any pets.” she tilted her head, not only at Yoshiko’s strange behaviour but to the sudden eruption of laughter in the distance. “Didn’t you know that?” 

“N-no. I’ve never been to your house.” she muttered, staring at her feet as to hide the blush that had taken over her face. 

She realised she had the perfect opportunity before her, jolting up and nearly headbutting Hanamaru’s nose as she did. “Maybe I should come over sometime.” she said, her Yohane voice coming back to her. “Perhaps we could make it a-a.” she gritted her teeth, it was hard to say the word. 

Relief washed over her as she looked into Hanamaru’s eyes, they soothed her. Examining her face, her confidence was not only restored, but boosted more than ever before. She felt an oddly positive feeling about herself, and from the way Hanamaru was looking at her, she could feel it too. It was almost as if she was shining.

“Ohhh. You’re asking me out.” she said, finally reaching the completely obvious conclusion. “Why didn’t you just say it outright Yoshiko-Chan? I’d have said yes.” she beamed at Yoshiko, almost blinding. In any other situation she would’ve complained about all of her efforts being wasted, or about how her big moment was taken. But she didn’t care now, all that mattered was Hanamaru. 

“W-well. Uh. Will you go out with me, Zuramaru?” she asked, her Yohane voice not present in the slightest. 

“Of course, Yoshiko-Chan!” she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and held her tightly. To her it was like some kind of storybook, it felt like the end of a chapter. The end of one part and the beginning of everything else. She closed her eyes expectantly, thinking Yoshiko could follow her lead and give her the absolute perfect ending. Unfortunately, she didn’t. In fact, she just wrapped her arms around Hanamaru, entirely unaware of what she was going for. “Uh, Yoshiko-Chan. Isn’t this the part where you kiss me?” she asked.

“Oh uh. I-it can be?” she said. “Would you like that?” she cursed herself for ruining the moment. 

“I would.” she replied, giggling to herself. The atmosphere was ruined, but she was incapable of caring. It was so perfectly in character for Yoshiko, it almost improved the moment. Somewhere in the distance, Dia could be heard groaning and Mari could be heard cackling, watching as the two grew closer and closer. 

Their lips met. Both of them closed their eyes, basking in one another’s presence; shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to finish this fic, it was a fun experience and I definitely want to revisit writing Sunshine characters again. I quite like it too, it's not one of my best but I think it's a good first attempt. I feel like my writing sort of went downhill at the end, and I'm paranoid that the ending is a bit awkward. Other than that, I'm quite happy with the length and content. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not all too proud of how long it took. I mean, if I had posted this a single day later, it would've taken me an entire month to finish this. But oh well. It got finished. That's what's important. I think my next works after this are going to be some one shots and maybe the start of a series continuing off from a fic I already have? We'll see soon. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you all have a fantastic day.


End file.
